Training is an important aspect of almost any useful endeavor. The act of training usually serves to enhance the skill of individuals by repetition and by developing appropriate responses to various situations that may be encountered. Soldiers may conduct various types of training exercises in order to prepare for various scenarios that may be encountered in an actual combat situation.